


Preocupaciones actuales, futuro incierto

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Gerascofobia: miedo a envejecer o cumplir años; utilizando a la generación de los dragones originales.Traducción de "Current Worries, Future Unknown" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327308





	Preocupaciones actuales, futuro incierto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Current Worries, Future Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327308) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



“¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tomamos esa sangre?” Shuten levantó la vista desde el lugar donde estaba afilando uno de sus cuchillos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Guen había bajado la mirada hacia su mano, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y frotándosela. No le había molestado desde hacía un tiempo…

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” Le preguntó, dejando a un lado sus materiales y mirando a su compañero dragón. “No ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Todavía estoy en mi mejor momento, aunque tú no sé…” Parecía casi preocupado. “¿Ya estás pensando en asentarte y tener hijos?”

Guen resopló y apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente con un rápido movimiento de su mano. “No, no estoy buscando algo como eso y aún está todo demasiado inestable como para ni siquiera pensar en ello.” Además estaba Hiryuu. Era difícil de admitir, pero nadie más entraría en su mente con Hiryuu ahí. No podía imaginarse dedicándose a otra persona. “Sin embargo la sangre de dragón no nos ha dado inmortalidad.” Señaló. “No vamos a estar siempre aquí para vigilar a Hiryuu…” Tuvo que obligarse a decir esas palabras, no le gustaba lo dolorosa que era esa idea. No podía imaginarse a Hiryuu dejándoles solos, no podía imaginarse siendo derrotado y no ser capaz de vigilar a Hiryuu. ¿Quién le protegería si no eran ellos?

Zeno se les quedó mirando a los dos, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos durante un momento mientras parecía llegar a algunas conclusiones rápidas, pero no dijo nada en voz alta en ese momento. Ninguno de ellos se percató, pero Abi le miró, alzando una ceja. Zeno sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Algunas veces Abi podía ser demasiado perspicaz.

“Nuestra fuerza no ha disminuido nada.” Señaló Ai tranquilamente. “Y una vez que Hiryuu se reúna con sus hermanos en los cielos, habremos cumplido nuestro deber y el Reino crecerá por sí mismo. Mirad a su esposa y su hijo; ya son personas fuertes que están cambiando la estructura del reino, simplemente aprendiendo.”

“Nuestra sangre solo está ligada a Hiryuu.” Habló Zeno en voz baja. No quería pensar en Hiryuu muriendo, incluso si él era mortal y estuviera envejeciendo. ¿Cuántos años había elegido tener Hiryuu cuando lideró al reino hacia el cambio?

“Sí, pero lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?” Guen flexionó su mano. “No es como si quisiera tener un niño, pero si tuviera uno… ¿el poder se traspasaría y sería capaz de vigilar a Hiryuu?”

“Estás pensando demasiado.” Shuten le miró furioso. “No vamos a morir pronto y cuando lo hagamos, nosotros caeremos llevándonos con nosotros a todos los enemigos. Todos juntos podemos hacer lo que queramos.”

Abi resopló ligeramente ante la confianza de Shuten que había perdido por completo el punto de Guen. “Ciertamente no quiero morir frente a un grupo de bárbaros que no son capaces de ver el sentido de corregir el reino. Hiryuu tiene mucha fe en ellos y eso también hace que yo quiera seguir intentándolo con más ahínco.” Parecía pensativo, su mirada se posó en Zeno durante un largo momento. “Sin embargo, tienes razón. No somos inmortales y nuestro rey tampoco lo es. ¿Cómo asegurarse de que él esté protegido?”

“Estoy seguro de que los cielos tienen algo planeado.” Habló Zeno tranquilamente. “Ellos nos encontraron, estaremos cerca de Hiryuu y si fallamos, aún podremos observar desde arriba y guiar a aquellos que vengan después de nosotros para asegurarse de que Hiryuu y el reino de Hiryuu estén a salvo. No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por lo que vendrá después.”

“… Maldita sea, muchacho. Realmente eras un sacerdote o algo así antes de que bebieras la sangre de dragón, ¿no?” Dijo Guen, con la voz temblando un poco. Zeno sonó tan seguro de sí mismo, como si los dioses le estuvieran hablando en este momento.

Zeno se rió y se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. “Bueno, sí. Era un sacerdote y fue así como Ouryuu me encontró. Pero lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos confiar en los cielos. Ellos nos dieron esta oportunidad y estoy seguro de que tendrán una forma de asegurarse de que los regalos que nos dieron a nosotros, a este reino, no se desperdicien.”

Abi fue el único que vio como su sonrisa vaciló durante un momento, sus manos temblaban cuando Zeno bajó la mirada hacia ellas. Zeno dijo un montón de cosas reconfortantes sobre los dragones y los cielos, pero…

Abi sacudió la cabeza, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones. Zeno solo estaba tan preocupado como el resto de ellos, pero él estaba determinado a por lo menos ser capaz de hacer algo por este pequeño grupo de hermanos.

Preocuparse por el día a día, no por la semana siguiente, era a lo que se reducía esto.

Aún así, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, como si de repente sus ojos hubieran visto una distancia mucho más lejana que las millas, sino un futuro aún sin contar.

 


End file.
